Love of a Lifetime
by FutureSlayer
Summary: My version of Jamie and Landon's summer as husband and wife. Starts after the wedding.
1. Mr. and Mrs. Landon Carter

Title: Love of a Lifetime  
Author: FutureSlayer  
Raiting: PG  
Disclaimer: AWTR is not mine, I only own the story, not the characters, or the original plot.  
Distribution: As long as you have my permission, I'm fine with you posting the story.  
Feedback: PLEASSSEEEE!  
Summery: My version of Jamie and Landon's summer as husband and wife. Takes place after their wedding ceremony and continues through Jamie's death.  
~~~  
  
Jamie sighed contently as she replayed the events that had just occurred in her mind while looking out the window of the limo she was riding in with her beloved. She had married Landon. She was Mrs. Jamie Sullivan-Carter. She would be able to spend the rest of her life with the man she adored, even though she knew that she had little time left. She felt said mans eyes on her and looked up.  
  
"What?" she spoke softly. Landon grinned.  
  
"Just wondering what's going through that head of yours" he replied, his eyes filled with more love than Jamie had ever felt come from one person in her entire life.   
  
"I just can't believe that were married now. I get to live the rest of my life with you, even though I'm..." Jamie trailed off and grasped Landon's hand tighter, praying that she could do the impossible and stay with him forever.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing. I'm going to wake up every morning and go to sleep every night, no matter for how long, and your going to be there. For as long as your here. And nothing's better than that" Landon told her, trying to force a smile but not really winning the fight. He knew she would leave him here. And he didn't know how he would be able to make it without her.  
  
"I love you" she whispered, snuggling into him further.   
  
"Doesn't everyone?" he asked, playfully nudging her, his face breaking into a smile. She chuckled, lightning the mood.  
  
"I love you, Jamie. More than you can ever know" Landon said, being serious now.  
  
"I know the feeling" she said, no trace of the humor on her face that had filled the limo only minutes before.  
  
Silence fell over the two and minutes later in a voice completely changed from the one before Jamie added:  
  
"I read about it somewhere"  
  
Laughter broke out in the limo, as Landon began to tickle Jamie as punishment for her joke. Soon he began to laugh as well, as she began to retaliate. The couple knew the happiness and laughter would be leaving both of them soon, right around the time when Jamie left, and they both dreaded that day. But right now they had each other, and that was all that mattered.  
  
The limo came to a hult as the driver stepped out and opened their door, and the two grabbed each others hand's, ready to make their way to the wedding reception.   
  
"So, ready for our first appearance as husband and wife?" Landon asked Jamie, smiling down at her.  
  
"I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life" Jamie replied, returning his grin.  
  
The two stepped out of the car, and made their way to the backyard of Landon's home, ready to greet the crowd.  
~~~~  
  
A/n: I'm just getting started, but I want to know what everyone thinks of it, because if its not getting read and ppl arn't liking it, theres no point in continuing when I can be giving my other stories attention and writting new ones. So feedback's appreciated, good or bad, just as long as your offering constructive critisim, and not just being mean about it!! Thanks, please review!! --FS 


	2. After #1

A/n: So, I guess last chapter was good, because ppl wanted me to write more, so I am. Thanks for the reviews, and remember to keep up the suggestions!!  
~~~~  
  
When Landon and Jamie arrived in the backyard, all of their friends were happily waiting to get the party started. Landon's mother and father were at a long table in the center of the yard, putting the final dishes of food on the table by the wedding gifts. All of the couples friends were talking with eachother, and Landon was surprised to see Eric actually socializing with Sally, one of Jamie's friends from the play.  
  
Reverned Sullivan was the first to notice that they were approching, and stood up from his seat by a fountain shapped like a angel to greet them. That was when everyone took notice. Landon's mother was the first to reach them, and she hugged Jamie tightly.  
  
"Oh Jamie, you still look so beautiful!" Landon's mother exclaimed. Jamie smiled and reluctently let go of Landon's hand to hug his mother back.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Carter" Jamie replied polietly, and quickly took her husband's hand again. That was when Reverend Sullivan reached the two as well.   
  
"Daddy!" Jamie exclaimed hugging him as well. After every hug the entire night she returned to Landon's side, never failing to spend every minute with him. While she was chatting with her father, Landon hugged his mother and helped her carry one last plate of food to the table.  
  
When he caught glance of the wedding cake, it took the breath out of him.   
  
*this is really it, Landon* he thought. *Your married....to Jamie Sullivan!* But when he thought this, he didn't cringe at the idea of loving her, like he had in the very beggining. All he did was grin.  
  
~~~~  
  
Later than night, both Jamie and Landon were very surprised to see Belinda and Tracie walk through the gate to Landon's back yard, gifts in hand. They made their way to the married couple, after setting the gifts down with the others.  
  
"Uh hi" Belinda said to the two, and Jamie smiled polietly.  
  
"Hi Belinda, Tracie" Jamie said, and the other girl just nodded her greating. Belinda forced a smile.  
  
"Hi guys" Landon said, looking at the floor. They had invited the two to the wedding and the reception, but they hadn't seen them at the wedding, and didn't expect them to come.  
  
"Sorry we missed the ceremony, we were picking out your gifts" Belinda said, and you could almost feel the tension in her voice. But she was trying, and Jamie was greatful, and determended to make her feel welcomed.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, the important thing is that your here now" Jamie told her, pulling her into a hug. Belinda returned the gesture, but both girls were obvioulsy a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes, we're both glad that you guys are here. You hungry?" Landon said, gesturing towards the giant table, filled with food, gifts, and the beautifull wedding cake.  
  
"No thanks" Tracie told him, hostelity in her voice. It was pretty clear that she wasn't to happy to be here. But Belinda was trying hard to make amends, and chatting with Jamie about her dress.  
  
  
An hour later the newleyweds were sharing the first dance of the evening, and the first peice of cake minutes later. Everyone, even Tracie, was having a blast, and Dean joked that he was surprised there was any cake left, after Landon had been allowed to be in the same room as it for more than 10 minutes.  
  
When the evening died down, and some of the guests were starting to leave, Landon noticed that Jamie was fighting to stay awake.  
  
"Are you okay, baby?" Landon asked her, concerned filling his voice.  
  
"Yah, I just gotta sit down" Jamie replied, holding Landon's hand while he led her to the table. As the last of the guests left with their congrats, Landon had one more surprise up his sleeve.  
  
He picked up the now sleeping Jamie and took her to his car, and started driving to their new home. His parents and her father had all pitched in and gotten them a summer house, but Jamie was still clueless about it.   
  
In 20 minutes they were there, and he was forced to wake up his Jamie. He hated to do it, she was sleep so peacefully, but he had to, and seeing the look on her face when she found out would replace any feelings of guilt for waking her.  
  
"Jamie, baby, get up" Landon whispered, gently nudging her.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. She smoothed down her hair, and Landon laughed, surprised that Jamie of all people would be worried about how she looked.  
  
"Where are we?" Jamie asked, looking at the scenery. The house was still a bit off, surrounded by trees, and Jamie couldn't see it from where the car was parked.  
  
"49" Landon replied simply, and watched as Jamie procsessed the information. He saw her settle on the confused look.  
  
"Huh? 49?" Realization hit her. "You don't mean...." Jamie's smile lit up the room and she trailed off.  
  
"Own a house" Landon finished, and smiled brightly as he heard Jamie's laughter. She quicky pushed open the door and raced out towards the clearing of the woods. Landon caught up to her while she was standing before the house, in awe.  
  
"Oh gosh Landon, its...its beautiful" Jamie said.  
  
Landon picked Jamie up and spun her around, opening the door, and walking over the threshold with his love. Her laughter could still be heard from outside the home.  
~~~~ 


	3. Declarations of Love

A/n: Double-digit reviews!?! WOW! Fanfiction.net was behind, so for the longest time I could only see 3 reviews, while it said that I had 12 on the story. I WAS GOING NUTS!! lol!! I'm happy that everyone seems to be liking the story, hence me adding stuff!! Keep reviewing, tell your friends, tell your mom, heck, tell your dog! I *LUV* being the center of attention!! lol :) --FS  
  
~  
  
Jamie could barely form words as Landon gave her the grand tour. Every room seemed to be exactly like the room had been when Jamie would picture having her own house. The smile never left her face. All this was just to perfect.  
  
"And here we are again in the lovely entry way" Landon said, putting on a voice much like those of the cheesy tour guides at the zoo who would always give you run-down's on every animal, along with tons of boring information.  
  
"Landon it's amazing" Jamie said, still in complete awe that Landon had done all this, even moved all her stuff in already. He grinned.  
  
"I don't want to give you anything else" he simply added.   
  
"I think you give me a bit to much credit" Jamie replied, laughing.  
  
"That's not possible" Landon told her, remembering their first date.  
  
"I might kiss you" Jamie shot back, her tone mocking. She laughed.  
  
"I might be bad at it" Landon said, but didn't hesitate, as the two kissed. They both grinned.  
  
"So, Mrs. Carter, you've won this beautiful house and this *very* beautiful husband", Landon joked, "What do you want now?" he asked. Landon saw an evil smile flash on his wife's face, and with one kiss he knew all to well what she wanted.  
  
"But Jamie your health..." Landon started to protest, and he saw the sadness go over her features. It was replaced by a pleading look.  
  
"For just one night can we forget about my sickness and just concentrate on us? I love you and I married you and I want to be with you" Jamie declared.  
  
"I love you too" Landon said, and than proceeded to let her know how much he loved her.  
  
~  
  
When Landon woke the next morning, Jamie was already awake, and sitting up in bed, her eyes on the rising sun. She had a book in her hand and had yet to notice that Landon was awake. Instead of saying something to make her aware, he just observed her. In the sunlight she looked like the angel that she would soon be. Not that she didn't look like an angel to Landon all the time, he was just all the more aware of how fast she was going to be taken from him at that instant.   
  
He sighed and pushed back tears, taking Jamie's words from the night before to heart. He wasn't going to just concentrate on her sickness, what mattered was the time that he was going to be able to spend with her, not the time he'd have to go through without her.  
  
His sigh must have been louder than he thought, because Jamie turned around. She smiled.  
  
"Hey" Jamie said, putting the book on the table next to the bed. Landon sat up as well, giving Jamie a kiss.  
  
"What's that?" he asked, motioning to the book she had set down. It wasn't her bible, and it didn't have a title on it.   
  
"My list. I forgot to check #49 off last night" she told him, her smile ear to ear. Landon smiled back as well.  
  
"I'm going to go make some breakfast, if your curious feel free to read it. As far as I'm concerned there's a law somewhere saying that if you check so many things off a person's list it legally belongs to you!" Jamie called over her shoulder as she walked out of the room, her laughter trailing behind her.  
  
Smiling, Landon picked the book up off the nightstand. Her list was pages long, and he grinned wider each time he saw something he had checked off himself. It was written in pencil, and what he saw surprised him.  
  
Her number one had been erased, though you could tell it had read marry in the church where my parents were married, it had been re-wrote. In pen.  
  
#1: Marry Landon Carter in the church that my parents were married  
  
Happiness overcame him, and he glanced over a few more things he could make happen, mentally making arrangements. Than he left the bedroom to chase down his angel. 


	4. Plans and Surprises

Landon found her in the kitchen, finishing up the last of their meal. It was still unreal to him that they had meals! They got to have meals and a home and a life together for as long as she was still on earth. That still amazed him.  
  
Landon came up behind Jamie, wrapping his arms around her. She jumped a little, but than he felt her relax. Jamie smiled.  
  
"Hey, you scared me" she stated, turning her attention back on the food.  
  
When she was done with the plates Jamie turned around, kissing Landon. "Read anything interesting?" Jamie asked. Her change on number one had completely slipped her mind.  
  
"Yes, actually, I did. Nice re-write of your number one" Landon told her. Jamie's eyes widened. She grinned, and laughed.   
  
"You read that didn't you?" Jamie asked, sure of the answer.  
  
"Uh, I glanced over it once or twice yeah" Landon replied, smiling.  
  
"Hey, you up to going out tonight?" Landon asked her, setting a plan in motion.   
  
"Sure, I'm actually feeling rather good today" Jamie said, setting the table. Landon grinned.  
  
"Good, tonight at seven. We can go to dinner, kay?" Landon asked.  
  
"I can't wait" Jamie said, smiling.   
  
After breakfast was done, Jamie jumped in the shower, giving Landon the perfect opportunity to take another little peek at her list. He didn't feel bad about it, she had already cleared that up. Right now he was concentrating on how he could make every single wish she had come true. He knew that he was playing with borrowed time, and he would never get to everything. But he knew what he could get to. Landon made a few phone calls, and was set for that night.  
  
He smiled, reviewing her list again. His eyes scanned the pages, writing down some that caught his attention.  
  
#37. Eat purple cotton candy  
  
#12. Record my own CD  
  
#29. See an Angel  
  
Surprisingly, 29 was already checked off. *Wow* Landon thought, moving on. He decided to ask Jamie about it later.  
  
#54. Be at the top of a cheerleading pyramid  
  
Landon was thrown off guard at this one. He never thought that Jamie would care about something like cheerleading. She always surprised him.  
  
The list went on and on, and when Landon heard the shower turn off, he tucked the list back away where she had it. He wanted his plan to be a surprise.  
  
Seven O'clock rolled around, and it was time to leave. They went in his car, and headed to the restaurant that they went to on their first date.  
  
Soon Jamie would have the surprise of her life, and Landon couldn't wait.  
  
~ 


	5. Checking off # 12

A/n: Song credits go to Switchfoot and Mandy Moore, for "Only Hope". Switchfoot did it first, and than Mandy redid it, so I'm just crediting both.  
  
~  
  
The night started out ordinary, like Landon intended it to be. Jamie seemed to be having fun, because she had that big grin on her face, that she always seemed to be wearing now. It was hard to believe that anything was wrong with this girl. She seemed to be the picture of health.  
  
"Are you okay?" Landon asked when he saw Jamie shiver, even though the weather was warm.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied, but Landon was less than convinced. He took her word for it though, still keeping an eye on her.  
  
"Ok Mr. Carter, what's going on!?" Jamie asked, suspicious when the supposed ride home was just a bit to long. Landon shook his head.  
  
"Nuh-Uh. It's a surprise" Landon replied, watching the grin spread over Jamie's face. She shook her head. "I'll never figure you out Carter" she muttered, and Landon could hear the amusement in her voice. Smiling, he continued to drive.  
  
~  
  
The two pulled up to a recording studio, and Landon was thankful that Jamie had fallen asleep on the semi-long ride.   
  
"Jamie, wake up" Landon whispered, greeted by her smile.   
  
"Are we there!?" she asked, curiosity winning her over.   
  
"Yup. Let's go" Landon replied, leading her out of the car and up the steps. Jamie had never been to the recording studio, and she was less than aware of what Landon had up his sleeve.  
  
"Where are we?" Jamie wondered aloud.  
  
"Beaufort Recording Studios" Landon replied with a smile.   
  
"I don't get it" Jamie stated.  
  
"Well, I was going over your list while you were in the shower this morning, and something caught my eye. Number 12, actually. So, here we are, Mrs. Carter" Landon said, stopping in front of a door. "Your very own recording booth" he finished with a grin.  
  
Landon could of sworn he saw her mouth drop all the way to the ground like on the cartoons he used to watch when he was little. She was absolutely speechless. "Landon...you didn't have to do this" she told him.  
  
"I wanted to. Come on." Landon answered, leading her inside the booth.  
  
10 minutes later they had set up everything, and Jamie was ready to start recording a song. She decided she wanted to record "Only Hope", to which Landon was more than agreeable.  
  
"Whenever your ready Mrs. Carter" the guy that ran the booth said, while Landon sat watching with a smile.  
  
*Mrs. Carter. I'll never get sick of hear that one!* Jamie thought with a grin. Notes began to fill the booth and so did Jamie's voice as she began to sing softly.  
  
"There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried  
To write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over, and over and over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours I pray,  
To be Only Yours,  
I know now you're my Only Hope"  
  
Landon locked eyes with Jamie and she smiled, going on with the next verse. She began to think about the night of the play, and noticed how different Landon's expression was now, that he was sure of his feelings.  
  
"Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing  
And laughing and laughing again  
When it feels dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be Only yours  
I know now you're my Only Hope  
  
I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs  
I'm giving it back  
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope"  
  
Jamie finished off the last ohhh's and mmm's of the song and smiled when she was finished, listening to Landon's hoots and claps coming in through the glass. Laughing, she bowed, and walked out of the room to hug Landon.  
  
When the two had left the recording studio, with the CD in hand, Jamie was all smiles.  
  
"Thank you so much, Landon. You just can't go one day without reminding me why I love you so much" Jamie told him.  
  
"I just thought it was my devilish good looks" Landon joked.  
  
Jamie laughed, but kept her tone serious. "Thank you, really Landon" she repeated.  
  
"Your welcome" he replied. "We aren't' done yet, party girl. Think you're up to one more thing?" Landon slyly asked.  
  
Jamie nodded, excited. She loved surprises. "Any hints?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Nice try" Landon said, looking over at her. "But no hints" he finished. Jamie pretended to pout, than laughed.  
  
"We'll be there in a little bit" Landon added, as Jamie rested her head on his shoulder. They both smiled as Landon attempted to keep his eyes on the road.  
~ 


	6. On the Ice

Landon parked his car and looked at his watch. Right on time. While looking over Jamie's list, he had noticed #17, skate on an ice skating rink when no one else is using it. He wanted to make it come true, it just seemed like such a Jamie thing to want. Simple things like that always made her happy, and that made him happy. He smiled.  
  
"Ready?" Landon asked, looking over at Jamie, who was staring at the building before her. She looked at him. "17?" she asked, her voice shaky.   
  
His smile faded. She seemed scared. But this was on her list. Didn't she want it?   
  
"Yah, 17....it was on your list, didn't you want to..you know, do it?" Landon asked, confused.  
  
"Of course! It's not that, its just, well.....I don't know how to skate. Maybe that's why I wanted it so badly," she said, laughing slightly.  
  
"You mean you've never Ice Skated before?" Landon asked.  
  
Jamie looked down, slightly embarrassed. "Nope. Never" she whispered. Landon only smiled. "Good" he said.  
  
Jamie looked up, a questioning glance on her face. Landon's smile on got bigger.  
  
"I can teach you" he said, stepping out of the car and opening her door for her. "Lets go" he said, holding his hand out. Jamie grinned and took his hand, shutting the car door behind her.  
~  
  
Jamie looked at the ice with a smile as Landon came around behind her, his skates in hand. She had already put her's on, and honestly couldn't be more excited than she already was. The ice was abandoned and she was finally going to check off #17.  
  
"Ready to rock?" Landon asked, once his skates were on. Jamie nodded her head and took his hand, getting a bit nervous. Landon sensed it.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. It's a piece of cake" he reassured her. She nodded again, smiling wider.   
  
"I'm ready" she told him, gripping onto his hand.   
  
"Okay, now when we get on the ice, just lean on me for support. I'll let you hold onto the rail too, you'll get the hang of it once you get on the ice" Landon instructed.  
  
"Okay" she replied, egar to actually get on the ice and skate.  
  
But as Jamie soon discovered, it was NOT as easy as it seemed. The ice was way too slippery, though it helped to have Landon and the railing to hang on to. She almost fell 2 or 3 times, but Landon caught her.  
  
"This is so much fun!" Jamie said, after she was steady enough to not hang on the the railing for balance and could skate more towards the middle.  
  
"Isn't it?" Landon agreed, trying to keep up with Jamie. "Hey slow down!" he exclaimed when she broke free and laughed, skating by herself rather fast.  
  
Her laughter echoched as she skated around faster, than slowed down a bit. Landon heard her inhale and scream slightly as she hit the ice. The inevitable had happened.   
  
He couldn't help it. It was just so funny, looking at her sitting there on the ice, arms crossed around her chest, a look similar to the one she had on her face the day he came to her house after dissing her in front of his friends. He laughed.  
  
She glared at him, shocked that he would laugh. He skated over to her, and threw himself down on the ice, hard. She broke in to laughter, looking at the smug smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry to laugh but you thought you wouldn't fall huh?" Landon asked.  
  
"No!" Landon just looked at her. "No.....maybe.....ok yeah! I was doing good!" Jamie laughed.  
  
Landon smiled. "Everyone falls. Come on". He pulled Jamie up and began to skate around with her again. They stopped in the middle of the ice. Landon leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"See?" he asked. "All better." Jamie grinned, taking off around the ice by herself again. Landon laughed.  
  
"You trying to ditch me?" he called after her.  
  
She smiled. "I'd tell you but, than I'd have to kill you" Jamie shot back.  
~  
  
Later that night, after Jamie had fulfilled her number 17, with Landon watching since he couldn't be on the ice at that time, the two were still at the rink, eating purple cotton candy and sipping cokes.  
  
Jamie laughed. "This has been so much fun. I mean, hey, any guy who will find purple cotton candy in a world dominated by blue is a guy you can trust!" she joked. "Thank you" Jamie told him.  
  
"No problem" Landon said smiling.  
  
"I love you" Jamie said.  
  
"I love you too" Landon replied.   
~ 


	7. Hidden Concerns

A whole month had gone by and Jamie had still not shown any signs of her condition worsening. But that didn't mean she didn't have them. She had refrained from telling Landon, but she was feeling weaker, and she could tell that it was the cancer. But her doctor visit was tomorrow, and she didn't want to worry anyone till she knew something was wrong.  
  
Still, Landon had noticed.  
  
"Jamie?" he asked her one day last week.  
  
"Yah Landon?" she replied.  
  
"You would tell me if there was something wrong right? If you didn't feel good?" he prodded.  
  
Jamie hadn't known what to say. The whole time that she had been hiding her condition, she hadn't yet had to straight out lie to Landon.   
  
"Of course I would" she had told him, and felt the next two weeks feeling guilty about it.   
  
Now she had just woken up, splashing water on her face at two in the morning.   
  
"Jamie are you okay?" she heard Landon whisper, and when she stood up, she saw him behind her in the mirror.  
  
"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep" Jamie replied. Landon looked less than convinced. "Worried about tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"Sorrta" she said.  
  
"Well don't be. You've been pretty good all summer. The doctor wouldn't have scheduled a late appointment like this if he didn't think you were doing OK" Landon reassured her.  
  
"I know, and I am. I mean I am doing okay" Jamie told him again. *How long are you going to lie to him like this Jamie?* she thought to herself.  
  
"Lets get some rest" Landon said, leading her back to bed. But sleep never found Jamie. She was too worried. 


	8. Doctor Visit

"Well Mrs. Carter, we've got some good news" Jamie's doctor had just entered the room with the results of some tests that had been run a month ago.   
  
"Your cancer doesn't seem to be getting worse, though it's not getting better. I'm predicting that you may even make it quite a bit longer, possibly a year" Dr. Jenkin continued.  
  
Landon sighed with relief, as did Jamie. "What about me feeling weaker?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Well, that might just be from too much activity, or maybe your getting old!" the doctor joked. Jamie laughed slightly. "It's really nothing to be that concerned about yet Jamie" he said.  
  
*Nothing to be too concerned about YET* Jamie thought.  
  
Landon's head had darted over towards Jamie the second she had mentioned her weakness the first time, and she could tell he was unhappy and hurt she had held out on him. When the left the doctor's office, Landon was silent.  
  
"So.....wanna listen to some music?" Jamie asked reaching for the dial on his radio in the car. She got no response.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me about you feeling weak Jamie?" Landon asked her, not taking her eyes off the road.  
  
"I didn't want to worry you if it was nothing" she replied.  
  
"And if it was something?!" Landon asked, now looking at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to make it more than what it was" Jamie apologized.  
  
"You've gotta start telling me these things. I don't care how big or little it is, your important to me Jamie, and if your hurting I wanna know" Landon told her.  
  
"I promise from now on I'll tell you Landon" Jamie swore.  
  
"Good" Landon said, wrapping an arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder, falling asleep. Jamie never heard Landon's silent tears during her slumber. 


	9. Seeing an Angel

A week had gone by since the doctor's visit, and for some reason Dr. Jenkin wanted to have Landon and Jamie back in. They had the doctor's appointment set up for the next Tuesday, and today was Friday. When Landon got up Friday morning, he decided to ask Jamie about her number 29.   
  
Landon brought it up at breakfast.  
  
"Hey Jamie?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Landon?" Jamie replied.  
  
Landon didn't know how other to approach this. What was he supposed to say? Oh Yah by the way Jamie, when I was reading your list I freaked out that you had seen an angel. But he hadn't freaked out.....right? It didn't scare him, it just surprised him and he wanted to ask Jamie about it. Ok so maybe it scared him a bit.  
  
"Landon!? Hello??" Jamie called out to Landon, who was still lost in thought. He snapped out of it.  
  
"Oh! Yeah um, I was meaning to ask you about something" Landon started.  
  
"Okay" Jamie said slowly. "Ask away".  
  
Landon took a breath. "I was meaning to ask you about your number 29...I saw it when I was reading your list before". Landon told her.  
  
"That's it?" Jamie asked. "I thought something was wrong! Landon if you want to know something just ask" Jamie told him.  
  
"When did you see it?" Landon asked her.  
  
Jamie decided to play along. He obviously hadn't figured this out yet. "I still see it to this day" Jamie said.  
  
"Really?" Landon asked, pretty surprised.  
  
"Yeah. He comes to me pretty often. Like around nowish" Jamie replied, laughing at Landon's confused look.   
  
"I told you before that you were my angel" Jamie filled him in, grinning.  
  
She watched the info process, and she swore she could see the wheels turning around in his head.   
  
"I'm your 29?" Landon asked, stunned.  
  
"Why are you so surprised? You're also my 42 and my 17 and my 37 and my 12...." Jamie listed them off on her fingers. "And than theirs the two places at once and the tattoo, numbers 30 and 49" she finished, laughing slightly.  
  
"But I have seen a real angel before" Jamie told him.   
  
"When?" Landon asked her.  
  
"Right when I got sick. She came to me in a dream. Told me everything was going to be okay, that it was all part of the Lord's plan for me, and that I shouldn't be afraid." Jamie recalled.  
  
"That's amazing" Landon told her.  
  
Jamie smiled. "Yeah I know. I saw her again when I stopped responding to the treatments altogether. I couldn't hold it together as much as you think I must have. I was a mess and she came again, told me that God knew what he was doing, that he was in control and that I had to find peace in that. That's when I started to accept it" Jamie said.  
  
"And than you showed up. And your definitely my angel on earth" Jamie finished as Landon brought her into a hug.   
  
"You're my angel too" Landon said.  
  
The two kissed. "Landon I'm kinnda scared about Tuesday. Why does the doctor want us back?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I don't know. But hey, don't worry. Your angel's here. Both of them" Landon replied. 


	10. Good news vs. Bad news

The weekend went off without a hitch and it was soon time to visit Dr. Jenkin again. Tuesday morning Landon and Jamie filled into the car and made their way to the Doctor's office. Jamie stayed silent through half of their trip.  
  
"Jamie are you okay? You haven't spoke through the whole trip" Landon said.  
  
"Something's wrong Landon. I can feel it. Something went wrong" Jamie whispered, leaning her head against Landon's shoulder.  
  
"No..no baby, everything's going to be okay. I promise" Landon replied, trying not to let on how scared he really was. He didn't want to lose Jamie this quick. She had to have more time left.  
  
~  
  
"Dr. Jenkin should be in shortly" A nurse said, leaving Jamie and Landon in room 214. Landon wrapped an arm around Jamie. He could tell that she was scared, and he started unconsciously humming the tune of "Only Hope".  
  
Jamie smiled slightly. She began to whisper the lyrics to the song in tune to Landon's humming.  
  
"There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried  
To write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be Only yours   
I know now you're my Only Hope"  
  
  
Landon picked up where Jamie left off, as she got the swing of it and started humming like Landon had before. Jamie had never heard Landon sing before, and he really had a knack for it.  
  
"Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray   
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours I know now  
You're my only hope"  
  
Just than the Doctor walked in and Jamie and Landon quieted. Jamie took a deep breath, preparing herself for the worst.  
  
"Jamie.....Landon...good to see you two again" Dr. Jenkin said, sifting through his paperwork. He sighed and looked up at Jamie.  
  
"There's some good news....and some bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" the Dr. asked.  
  
Jamie looked over at Landon, and he nodded to her, assuring her that this was her decision to make. He was behind her. Jamie smiled slightly, but it soon faded away.  
  
"I wanna hear the bad news first" Jamie whispered.  
  
~  
  
A/n: Cliffhanger! I just love putting people through the ringer! lol. There hasn't been many Author's notes, and just to point it out, everyone should check out the new summery of the story. Instead of starts after the wedding and goes on through Jamie's death, it now just says it starts after the wedding. That could be a hint as to how the story's going to end, or I may just be putting everyone on!! :) I'm not even sure yet! Anywhoo, please send me lots of reviews!! And check out my other AWTR stories too! *hint hint!* --FS 


	11. The Lord's Plan

"Bad news first huh? Well okay" the Doctor said. "Now Jamie's results from the tests she took last visit are back....and my suspisions about her having another year left, have unfortuntetly not been confirmed. You might not even make it to the end of the summer Jamie" the Doctor announced.  
  
"But theres good news too" Dr. Jenkin said, noticing the looks on Jamie and Landon's faces. "I think, we *may* have found something that can help treat your lukemia. It's a bonemarrow transplant. It might prolong your life drasticly, or it could even save you. But the chances of us finding a match before your.....time...and you hanging on long enough to actual compete the surgery, well.....the likleness..."  
  
Jamie put her hand up to signal the Doctor to stop, linking her other hand with Landon's. He took a deep breath and looked over at Jamie, trying to be strong for her and not cry. She didn't need to be comforting him, it should be the other way around.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone" Dr. Jenkin mumbled as he exited the room leaving Jamie and Landon in silence.  
  
"I think we should try the surgery Jamie" Landon said, squezzing her hand. Jamie just shook her head in a silent no.  
  
"How come? This could cure you!" Landon asked, not understanding her resistance.  
  
"When I first got sick the Doctors all said that with the specialness of my case, bone marrow transplants would never work" Jamie replied.  
  
"Than why would the Doctor recomend it at all?" Landon asked her.  
  
"I don't know, but I really have to think about this. I'm not too sure I want to have this done, Landon. My sickness is God's plan for me. It's whats supposed to happen, I can't ignore that" Jamie said.  
  
"But what if, just maybe, *this* is what's supposed to happen. Maybe you're supposed to stay here with me now. Maybe he changed His mind" Landon shot back.  
  
Jamie considered this for a momment. She looked at Landon with all the love she could muster, and seeing it returned in his eyes, she was suddenly at ease.  
  
"I'll do it" she told him. 


	12. Doing it with Faith

Two weeks went by and Jamie's condition worsened. It was to the point she could barley stand some days, but miracouesly, some days all she did was run around. She bounced back and fourth, but when the bad days came, they broke the scales. All Landon could do was sit by her, and watch his wife slowly fading away. And it killed him.  
  
**ring ring ring**  
  
**ring ring ring**  
  
Landon shot out of the kitchen towards the phone.   
  
**ring rin--*  
  
"Hello?" Landon said into the telephone. Dr. Jenkin was on the other end.  
  
"Yes may I speak to Mr. or Mrs. Carter??" Dr. Jenkin asked.  
  
"Speaking...Mr. Carter that is" Landon replied.  
  
"I'm glad to be in contact again, Landon. I'm very happy to say that we've found a match for Jamie's operation. A 17 year old girl in Illinois. We can fly her in as soon as tomorrow night" the doctor said.  
  
Landon could barley hear the details. The only thing he could think of was a light. A light at the end of the tunnel, that was getting brighter. Jamie had a shot. And the odds were tipping in their favor. Landon managed to say thank you to the doctor and hang up the phone, running up the stairs to the bedroom.  
  
"JAMIE!!!!! JAMIE!!!!! THEY FOUND A MATCH!!!" he screamed, charging into the room, waking Jamie.  
  
"W-What? Landon what's going on?" Jamie asked, still half asleep.  
  
"JAMIE!!!! They finally found a match!! You're going to be okay!!!!!!!" Landon screamed jumping up and down, picking Jamie up out of bed and spinning her around.  
  
She had a grin on her face, but Jamie wasn't jumping up and down, and she was kind of concerned.  
  
"Landon that's great, really I'm thrilled. But it's not a cure. It's not an automatic free ride. We're still not sure its even going to work.....or that I'm going to make it until...." Jamie trailed off, trying to push back her tears.  
  
"Jamie, baby, shhh. We're going to be okay. You are going to be okay. I swear to you. I'm going to do everything I can to save you" Landon promised.  
  
"It's not in your hands, Landon" Jamie replied. Landon pulled her close.   
  
"Hey, we gotta have faith here. If you ever taught me just one thing, that's what it is. Faith. And that's what's going to pull us through Jamie. Faith." Landon reassured her.  
  
Jamie broke down in Landons arms. "I'm scared" she choked out, as Landon held her tight. Landon did the only thing he knew would soothe her.  
  
"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceded."   
  
Jamie joined in through her tears, calming down. "It is never rude or selfish, it does not take offence and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other peoples sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope and to endure whatever comes" the two finished together, and Jamie's breathing was steady again.  
  
"Jamie don't be scared. God knows what he's doing. But I have faith that he wants you to live" Landon told her.  
  
"When's the surgery?" Jamie asked, her grip on Landon tightening.  
  
A/n: DUMM DUM DUMMM! lol, Jamie keeps getting the last word. Another chapter will be coming soon, and this time, it will actually be about the surgery! Review guys!! :) --FS 


	13. Just Believe

A/n: Sorry this chapter took so long for me to write, but I've been having some tech. difficulites with my other computer, and I FINALLY got a laptop of my own! So, of course, I was really busy moving all my files in. But here's the next chapter!  
~~  
  
The sugery was set for the next Tuesday, and Monday night Jamie got no sleep at all. At 4 AM, Landon as well woke up, and looked over at his wife, still wide awake.  
  
"Jamie. You need to get some rest" Landon calmly told her.  
  
"I know. But I can't. I almost wish we never even heard about this stupid surgery." Jamie replied, hostility in her voice. Landon knew she was just worried and tired.  
  
"No you don't. I know you. You want to stay here and you want this chance. But you just don't want the other half of the chance, the one that it might not go right. Then you'd still have to leave me and and this was for nothing. But Jamie, I told you that God knows what he's doing and that we have to have faith in all of this. And I believe that. More than I've ever believed in anything. I believe that you're going to come out of all this." Landon said.  
  
"I hate it when you're right." Jamie muttered, laughing a little. Landon cracked a grin. "But I love you for it" Jamie finished.  
  
"I love you. I love you so much Jamie" Landon remarked, pulling her into his arms. The two finally slept soundly.  
~~  
  
In the morning, Jamie woke and Landon helped her get ready to go into sugery. An hour later the couple were finally in the office and Jamie almost burst into tears. She was trying to be strong, but Landon could see through her acts, and he saw she was scared. Minutes before sugery, he took his wife aside.  
  
"Jamie listen to me. You have to believe. Believe. I love you more than anything in my entire life and I will always love you no matter what happens. But believe and be strong for me okay? Remember I love you in there. I'm missing you already." Landon said, holding his best friend close.  
  
"I love you....I don't want to leave you. I don't want to do this. I don't want the risk--" Jamie started to voice her doubts when Landon cut her off.  
  
"No, don't think that way. Believe. I know your doubts. Just believe." Landon stated.  
  
"I will. I will." Jamie whispered her promise. "I have to go in now...I'll miss you....I love you" Jamie said.  
  
"I know the feeling....I read about it somewhere" Landon shot back. Jamie grinned.  
  
And with all the strength she could muster, walked into the operating room. 


	14. Blessings from Above

A/n: Thank you all for the awsum reviews, its what keeps me going! Well enjoy the next chapter, and yes there will be more to come....  
~  
  
Landon was still sitting in the waiting room, praying and wishing that Jamie would be okay. He hadn't heard anything for a whole three hours, and he was starting to get a bit restless. He knew things like this took time, but this was his wife's life. Everything was on the line. And he refused to lose the one that he loved.  
  
Finally, Dr. Jenkin was in Landon's line of sight, walking out of the opperating room and towards the young boy. Landon nearly threw himself out of his chair and slowley walked towards the doctor. The two of them met in the middle, and Dr. Jenkin looked towards the ground.  
  
"What!?! Is Jamie alright, whats taking so long?" Landon said, starting to panic.  
  
"They're were....a few...complications, but overall, Jamie is in recovery. She survived it. But that dosn't mean that she's out of the woods just yet. She still may have a way to go, but I believe that Jamie is going to be just fine." Dr. Jenkin informed Landon.  
  
Landon's eyes nearly fell out of there sockets. "Shes going to be okay!!?! SHES GOING TO BE OKAY!!!" he screamed, jumping and hugging the doctor.   
  
"Thank you so much! Oh my god, thank you so much!!!" Landon continued jumping and screaming, much to the dismay of everyone in the waiting room.  
  
"When can I see her?" Landon asked.  
  
~~  
  
An hour and a half later, Landon steped into Jamie's hospital room. She was sound asleep, and Landon grinned. His angel was still here with him. He sat in the chair by her bed for a few minutes, until Jamie woke.  
  
"Landon" she exclaimed, starting to pull herself up, but discovering that she was too weak. She began to cough, and Landon was out of his seat in an instant, helping to ease her down back in bed.  
  
"Jamie, baby, are you okay?" Landon asked, tears welling in his eyes.  
  
"Im weak, but I'm here" Jamie smiled, gripping on Landon's hand.  
  
"But there's something that we need to discuss Landon, there was a...well...not everything ran smoothly in there, or so I'm told" Jamie announced.  
  
Fear struck Landon, and for a second he couldn't breathe. "Whats wrong?" he asked.  
  
She drew in a breath, looking Landon straight in the eyes.   
  
"Well it seems...or at least it's possible.....Landon....I might be pregnent." Jamie stated, and watched the shock wash over Landon's face.  
  
He was going to be a father.  
~~~  
  
A/n: Short, I know, but hey, had to leave ya all with something!! Im not sure which way the story should go, so please review and leave your suggestions!! Thanks! 


End file.
